Stars
by FancyItalian
Summary: Ever since Blaine Anderson was little hes loved stars. Now living in busy New York is he closer to the stars. lll real stars not superstars i mean the actual stars like he little lights llll. What secrets do they hold and can his seemingly average life turn into a dark twisted thrill. KLAINE and unfortunately small anderberry I had to give him a gf at the beginning other pairings
1. Stars

Hello there! FacyItalian here!

This is my first story here and I hope you like it. Chapter 1 of hopefully more R&R and maybe Rachel will go die in a hole!

Enjoy and if you don't notice this is in Blaine's perspective. Oh and Blaine shall have a southern accent just thought you should know

I DO NOT OWN Glee however I do own a pair of bunny slippers

* * *

Stars. Ever since i was a little boy they always seemed to fascinate me. I remember warm summer nights when me and my brother Cooper would go to the field behind our house where we would make up names for the stars and trace the constellations. However when Cooper was to look at them he would see nothing more than pretty sparkling lights while I would ponder what they were and why they were there. I remember when i would ask my mother what were stars she always would reply saying that the stars were angels in heaven watching down on the people they love keeping them out of harms way. Being a child and believing everything my parents said to me I believed her. So every night without fail I would still go outside like always but this time instead of childish games I would talk to my grandmother or my goldfish that died the week prior . I did this every night rain or snow until I was nine years old. One of the night like always I went outside sat in the grass and started to talk about my day to the stars. Hearing the click of the door I turned around to see my father walking over and ask who I was talking to. Being a naive child I replied with "Grandma." Letting out the sigh that he always did when he was breaking something to me, before it was the Easter bunny and Santa, then like the others he told me what stars really were. Of course I didn't want to believe him but as i got older the magic and child like innocence disappeared and now I can't help but roll my eyes at the naive story of stars being angels , but even though I know that they are just balls of gas in the sky i don't have the heart to tell Coopers five year old son the truth when he asks me about the stars, or the old lady down the street who looks up at the stars every night as if her husband can see her. I guess its because a part of me wishes that my mom was watching me from one of those lights.

No matter, life goes on so instead of standing in the middle of a busy sidewalk staring at the stars I decided to continue forth to the safe confines of my apartment away from the chilled November air. As I walked past the wave of people rushing to get home I couldn't help my eyes from looking up at the stars again. Tracing the lines and connecting the dots in the stars finding different constellations in the night sky like I used to do as a kid. After finding all the ones I could I looked back in front of me to see where I was. Shocked I found that I had walked into the middle of central park. Checking my watch I noticed it was already 2 am images of my girlfriend flipping out came to me and I know that I was going to get an earful later. Flipping open my phone i was met with a dark screen that mocked me. 'Note to self charge my phone during work so that it doesn't run out of battery' I mentally told myself turning around I made my way to the direction of the entrance making sure not to get distracted by staring at the stars. I pulled my jacket around me tighter noticing that the temperature had dropped significantly from earlier.

The sound of snow crunching beneath my boots and the rustling of leaves were the only sounds in the park. When the entrance of the park became visible I quickened my pace knowing my apartment was just across the street. However when I was only a few feet away a strange feeling washed over me making me stop in my tracks. It felt like something was calling to me begging for me to turn around. I gave into the urge and turned around to face the direction i had just come from. Without thinking I started to walk back until a dim light could be seen shining behind the foliage from near the middle of the park. Being a detective I couldn't suppress the urge to investigate so I continued to walk forward even though after seeing hundreds of horror movies I knew I should've hauled ass out of there. As I approached the source the light vanished leaving me with only the light of the moon to see. Still not satisfied I crept closer to where the light had been and what I was met with shocked me. The trees and plant life were dead in what seemed to be only in this area. Then I saw something. Slowly walking forward my breath hitched and took a step back. Instead of a monster or some hobo jacking off, there in the grass was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life. Chestnut hair slightly ruffled falling on ivory skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight. Long eyelashes and pink lips stood out from her face. Or I thought it was a girl because they were far too angelic and beautiful to be a boy. They were wearing an all white dress or tunic with gold trim. If I believed in angels I would have thought that they were one in a heartbeat. Shaking my head I crept closer noticing that the said person had not moved. Quickly crouching next to them i put my finger on their neck checking for a pulse to find a very faint one. I sighed in relief when i saw their chest slowly rising and falling.

"Well I can't just leave 'em here," I said looking around to see if anyone else was watching before I slipped one arm behind their shoulders and the other behind their knees lifting them up. Slowly as not to cause further harm I walked to the edge of the park. Looking at my apartment building I saw that the light in my apartment was off meaning that Rachel was asleep. Crossing the street I stopped in front of my apartment buildings door staring at the keypad wondering how I was going to put in my password with both my hands currently occupied. Leaning over i pushed the buttons with my nose and smiled as the door clicked unlocked. Pushing it open with my foot I did a weird hop walk so i would not hit the door as it closed. Looking up stairs I thought how lucky I was that the person in my arms was extremely light or I probably wouldn't have made it out of the park. Stopping in front of my door I set the person on the carpeted floor and fished into my pocket for the key. Successfully opening the door as slowly as possible I carefully picked them back up bridal style and slowly went into the apartment. Closing the door with my foot I flinched at the loud click and then shuffled my way to the couch where I set down the person.

My eyes trailed down their body until I couldn't stand not knowing if they were a boy a girl. Slowly reaching my hand out I gently grabbed the end of the cloth and lifted it up only to drop it. If I could've seen my face I knew I would have been red as a tomato because the BOY was not wearing anything but the tunic like cloth. Unflustering myself I looked back at him and couldn't bring myself to look away. The way his lips were parted ever so slightly and the way his eyes would flutter in his sleep everything drew me in closer until I had to make myself look away before I did anything rash. Picking up a blanket off the floor I placed it over him and walked to my room. Discarding my shirt and pants I climbed carefully into bed and drifted off to sleep with images of angels in my sleep.

* * *

Well there's chapter one of a lot more to come! R&R pleaseeeeeeeee


	2. Waffles

HELLO! here is chapter 2! sorry for the long wait I had so many art commissions to finish along with high school XD sorry for the crappy writing style or grammar mistakes I haven't written in a while and this is my first story here. WELL ENJOY! Oh and I decided recently Blaine is going to be southern so SOUTHERN ACCENT BLAINE WOOT. Imagine that.

I do not own Glee but if I did I would make A LOT of changes on the new season. Darren Criss is sexy and Rachel sucks

testicals... yeah

* * *

Screaming. That's what I awoke to instead of the annoying ring of an alarm clock. Quickly jolting up from my sleep I threw the covers off and ran out of the room ignoring how cold the floor was from forgetting to put the heat on. Throwing my door open I ran into the living room only to find that there in the kitchen was Rachel holding pepper spray while the boy from earlier hid behind the couch rubbing his eyes.

"Rachel what are you doing," I gasped running over to the boy. Ignoring her as she turned on bitch mode.

"What am I doing?! There was someone in our apartment Blaine and you're criticizing me," she said throwing her arms up but still keeping a hold on the pepper spray.

Ignoring her I ran to the kitchen to retrieve a wet towel for the boy. "I'll explain later, for now just go get ready for work."

With that she stormed out of the room and slammed the door to the bedroom. Rolling my eyes I walked over to him and knelt down offering the towel. Taking it he quickly turned away and wiped his eyes.

"Sorry bout that she sure can get riled up sometimes," I said staring at him. Stopping his actions I heard an inaudible noise. "What did you say," I asked leaning forward. Turning to face me he mumbled, "It's f...fine." With just two words my heart stopped. His voice was smooth and beautiful and though it sounds cheesy it was like music to my ears. Not that stupid bubblegum pop garbage but that song that you can never get tired of and every time you hear it your whole day gets brighter no matter how dim it was. And on top of that he had this small unidentifiable accent that was somewhere in between British and French. I found myself wanting to hear more.

"If you don't mind me askin, what's your name," I said staring into his glasz eyes. Taken aback he stared at me like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Um K...Kurt," he said nervously. Even his name was perfect.

"Well Kurt, I'm Blaine and that girl earlier is my girlfriend Rachel. Now I won't ask you to explain notin bout why you were passed out in central park right now but its nearly 12 and I am hungry." He still had that deer look on his face and kept looking at me as if I was some sort of five headed narwhal moose beast.

"O...Okay," Kurt said slowly smiling at me. Sticking out my hand I helped him to his feet. I then proceeded to walk to the kitchen and open the fridge. Scanning its contents I came to the conclusion that I needed to go shopping. The only things in the fridge were a bottle of koolaid and what I think was once and orange but seemed to be moving on its own. (insert comical sweat drop).  
"How ya feel bout going out somewhere," I said to him nervously laughing. I took the nod of his head as an okay. "I'm gonna get dressed then we can go," without waiting for a response I skipped over to my room in which Rachel was still fuming and closed the door behind me with a delightful click.

"What are you doing," she said quizzically looking at me as I began sifting through clothes.

"Gettin dressed. I'm gonna take Kurt to get some lunch."

"Kurt?! Now you're on first name basis with that pervert. I found him sniffing the couch," she said raising her voice into the range that would make little birds explode.

Blaine couldn't help but think of Kurt cutely sniffing various objects in his house.(Uh weird Blaine...) Quickly snapping out of it he directed his attention back to the fuming brunette.

"Rachel I'm sorry but I'll explain it later now can you go keep him company while I get ready right quick please," I said smiling at her then going back to looking through my clothes. After she left I found an outfit consisting of a blue polo shirt a bow tie with ducks on it and red pants with my favorite pink sunglasses. No matter how much Rachel says I dress like a little kid I love colourful clothing and I especially love having a different bowtie for each day of the week. Grabbing some extra clothes for Kurt I walked out of my room to see him and Rachel talking quite animatedly about something to do with clothes.

"Good to see you guys made up," I said smiling and continued to walk over to Kurt and handing him the clothes. "I thought you might want to change into something clean."

"Oh um th...thanks," he said reverting back to being nervous. He walked passed me into the bedroom. 'Weird,' I thought as I looked back at Rachel. "Seems like you two hit it off."

"Yeah hes very nice and knowledgeable of the latest fashion trends," she said. Normally by the word fashion I would have tuned out but it was about Kurt so for some reason I found myself listening. With a click of the door he walked out in the clothes I had given him sporting a white shirt with an orange scarf, a plaid jacket and gray skinny jeans.

"Thank you f...for the clothes," he said fumbling with the sleeves of the jacket.

"No problem. Lets get going," with that I jumped up and after grabbing my jacket I went to the door. Holding it open for him and calling goodbye to Rachel as we made our way into the hallway.

"Mornin Ms. Patterson," I called to the old lady across the hall as I did every morning.

"Good morning Blaine. And for the last time call me Rose," she said smiling sweetly and going into her apartment.

Feeling eyes on me I turned to Kurt to see him quickly looking away somewhere else a pink tint spreading across his face. 'Oh no did he get a rash from the pepper spray! I'm such a bad friend!' my mind raced around stupid thoughts not noticing Kurt looking back. I probably should have. (- remember!)  
When outside of the building I took a right making my way to my favorite diner in New York glancing back every once in a while making sure kurt was still following me. He seemed to be out of place compared to everyone else as if he'd never been around so many people before. Sensing his uneasiness I took his hand and led him to the diner. I smiled feeling him ease at the touch.

As soon as the bell let out its chime signifying the opening of the door I was met with friendly greetings.

"Hey Blaine," Patricia my usual waitress greeted. "Who's your friend," she said smiling at kurt. For some reason I felt like wiping that flirty look off her face.

"This is Kurt. Kurt this is my longtime friend Patricia," I said gesturing to both of them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am," he said doing a small bow.

"Gah he's so cute! I could just eat you up," she said in her southern accent similar to mine squealing at Kurt. "Now I'll give y'all a booth. This way," Patricia said leading us to our seats.

"So Kurt why don't you tell me a little bout yourself."

"Oh ummm," he said resorting back to being shy Kurt.

"BUT you don't have to if you don't want to sorry if that was rude gah I should think before I talk..." I then proceeded to go off on yet another tangent that resulted to me mumbling to myself. Then I heard that noise that I yearned to hear again. His laugh. Normally I would be fuming over people laughing at me but he made me smile and bring out the goofy Disney loving harry potter supermegafoxyawesomehot side of Blaine that hasn't been around for a long time.

"Its fine just... I'll tell you when the times ready," and with that he smiled looking down at the menu,"so what's good here!"

"Ha for breakfast hands down the strawberry waffles with extra extra whipped cream," he scrunched his nose in disgust at the mention of the food.

"How about a side of fat thighs and early heart problems with that. I'll just get the fruit bowl," he said elegantly setting down his menu. I didn't even know that was possible but Kurt can do anything gracefully.

"Hey I need the extra sugar in the morning this chipper attitude comes at a price," pointing to my face I gave the cheesiest grin I could before I had my coffee.

"Ya'll ready to order? I know Blaine's havin his usual so that leaves you sweet stuff what can I getcha," Patricia said smiling at me and Kurt pen ready. Then it happened. I can't really explain it but it was almost like someone turned off the lights on everything even the sun then proceeded to repeatedly jam their hands into my brain. Then just as soon as it happened the feeling subsided.

"Here's your order doll," I presume Patricia said as she put my waffles on the table. Looking forward Kurt was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

there THE END

HA JK :) R+R im new to this and need the feed back. I will not make hollow promises of cake cause we all know that the CAKE IS A LIE however I can throw in your pairings fav pairing and maybe some guest stars from possibly other shows if you want


End file.
